


Your Everything I Want

by zialloverzerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confess!Zayn, M/M, Zerrie engagement, sad!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialloverzerrie/pseuds/zialloverzerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is extremely unhappy about the 'Zerrie' engagement unti lhe finds out about Zayn's love towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Everything I Want

It was a bright morning which doesn't usually occur in the city of London. Niall was chilling in the balcony with his morning cuppa. The only thing on his mind right now was the honey brown-eyed boy who he woke up to every morning. The way his chest was more comfortable than any pillow made. The way he smelt more beautiful that Nando's. Zayn. Niall knew that Zayn's presence made his life better. He loved him for everything- Good and Bad. He thought about their sweet memories, especially when they made love. Zayn knew that Niall was a virgin. He took care of him, he was gentle and loving. They got a little rough at times, come on, their two horny boys who need each other sometimes. He kept thinking about his recent discovery.  
He wasn't ready for something like this. It killed him to think that the boy he loved slipped out of his fingers.

Management wouldn't let them be together. The last time the asked their homophobic management for some 'alone time' they were denied of it immediately. To top that off, they also got Zayn a 'girlfriend' named Perrie Edwards from the upcoming band Little Mix. This was supposed to clearly be for publicity. But that's not what it looks like anymore as management made 'Zerrie' kiss in public, hold hands and go out on dates. Niall tried to ignore the fact that Zayn, by choice, gave Perrie more time that himself.

Niall and Zayn had their share of fights where Niall would be like, 'She's taking you away from me. Your gonna end up with her and I'm going to hear my heart shatter.' But Zayn always told him that none of that would be true. Well, Who knew?

 

Everyone was shocked when they heard about the Engagement. Liam, Louis, Harry and of course Little Niall. Who knew this was coming? But this time Zayn left Niall undone. 

 

Niall was moaning under Zayn, the pleasure was unhandlable. Niall loved being manhandled and Zayn loved to manhandle him. Niall was almost over the edge, about to shoot until Zayn's phone rang. "These wings are made to fly, And we don't let nobody bring us down..." on hearing this ringtone through the speaker of Zayn's phone, Niall groaned in disappointment.

"It's that Perrie bitch again? Isn't it?" He asked Zayn.

"Niall let me take the phone call.-" Zayn said in a deep voice. "Hey Perrie....Yeah sure...When now?... Meet me in 15. Yeah Bye." 

"What did she want Zayn?" Niall looked up at Zayn, blue orbs blending into Zayn's brown one's, "Ni baby, I need to go. Perrie wants me to meet her right now. You know how Management is. I'm sure you can have a little shag. Help yourself to it." Niall's fists were balling up. He got up from tthe bed and went to the bathroom to let his emotions flow.

" I hate you Zayn Malik." He screamed. No response. He knew he had left the flat already. Eversince Perrie entered Zayn's life, Zayn began to give her more attention than him. Just as he was thinking, his phone made a beeping noise which meant that he got a text.

 

From Zaynie:*-  
To: Niall  
I'm sorry I had to leave you like that Ni. I'll make it up to you. I'm getting you some pizza while coming home. I love you lots babe xx

Niall felt better when he read that text but his mind was still in two places.

On the other hand, Zayn knew what he was doing was wrong. It was terrible, but it was for the band's future. The stakes were too high. It couldn’t be done this way. He was obliged to follow the orders of Modest! But all he wanted to do was live with Niall, wake up to Niall, dance with Niall, change his relationship label from ‘boyfriend’ to ‘fiance’. But he knew he couldn’t do that. Everything in his life consisted of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy from Mullingar called Niall Horan.  
He tried calling Niall for the 32nd time even though it kept going through to ‘voice mail’.

“He hates me now. All because of Management. It’s his birthday in less than 6 days. “ Zayn knew he had to get Niall a birthday present and that’s what he was going to do.  
When Perrie arrived, she behaved like a clingy bitch. He never liked her, he never would. The way she’d treat Niall was inhuman. Perrie’s blonde hair didn’t bounce like a bundle of joy. Her eyes didn’t immaculate light in darkness. Her presence din’t bring happiness to Zayn’s inner soul. All he wanted was Niall. NiallNiallNiall not PerriePerriePerrie. 

The date was no fun. She always took advantage of their so called ‘relationship’ and kissed Zayn and held hands’ with him. But Zayn only wanted to hold hands with his Nialler.

 

As planned, Zayn went to a small Pizza joint and got Niall his favourite ‘Double Cheese Margherita’. While going back home, Zayn thought about how he had actually fallen in love with Niall. He knew it was a lovely time back in the X-Factor House. He knew that the blue-eyed boy made his heart skip a beat.No doubt it took him longer than a year to confess his feelings for the beautiful boy. The relationship that he had with Niall was beyond love. What he felt for that boy was unrealistic but so true. 

Zayn reached home in a few minutes and unlocked the door with his key. There Niall was, cuddled into his favorite Pikachu blanket which made him look like a 5 year old who just got into trouble for eating more than 3 double choco-chip cookies. The red sheen on his cheeks was so beautiful, he eyelids fluttered a little when he heard the door being opened. Zayn didn’t want to wake up the sleeping angel, but Niall did wake up indeed. 

 

“Zayn, what took you so long to return home?” Niall asked stretching his limbs. 

“I went to get you some pizza as planned. When I got back home, you were being your angelself and sleeping. I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up baby boy.” Niall slightly blushed at all these comments that Zayn was making. 

“I waited so long Zayn. I always wait for so long. I’m tired of waiting on you Zayn. I want you to myself. All the time.” Niall was being extremely straight forward. This made Zayn sad. The fact that he couldn’t give his boy what he wanted. But on thinking more, Zayn thought that no matter what Management wants to say to him, he’ll give Niall what he wants. He will have Zayn to himself and Zayn will always have Niall to himself. Perrie can go fuck herself, he thought.

“ Niall I’m all yours. I don’t care about what Management has to say anymore. I can’t do this. I love you too much to be with someone who doesn’t deserve one bit of me. I know she’s engaged to me but it’s all bullshit. I can’t do this. I thought if I left your life, you’d find someone who could give you everything you wanted.” Niall was on the verge of sobbing when Zayn said all this. He never knew that Zayn wanted him to be happy.

“Zayn Malik, you make me happy. Can I have you?” A smile broke on Zayn’s lips indicating that he liked the idea of being with him.

“Yes Niall. I want you to have me. Forever and ever.” Zayn slowly leaned in and they kissed. More passionate than ever.   
Niall finally got what he wanted. 

All he wanted was Zayn. 

“Were beyond forever love.”


End file.
